Je t'aime moi non plus
by Nanadu33980
Summary: Coucou me voilà avec mon premier YAOI sur mon couple préférer ZoroxSanji ! Le résumer : Sanji et sa jumelle retourne au lycée et notre Sanji est amoureux de son ami d'enfance mais ne c'est toujours pas déclaré mais pas de panique sa soeur, Nami et Robin sont là pour l'aider... La suite dans la fiction. /!\ Lemon dans des prochains chapitre! /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Je t'aime moi non plus !**

_Me revoilà et oui déjà avec une nouvelle fiction !_ _Cette fois ça va être un YAOI sur mon couple préféré dans One Piece : Zoro x Sanji (Bave ) ! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle va avoir ! C'est con ça XD ! Bon je vous laisse découvrir se premier chapitre ! Ça va être school fiction ! Sur ce... On se revoie en bas ! Les personnage ne sont pas à moi ( sauf Starla et oui encore elle XD ) mais ô grand Oda-sama ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Vive la rentrer !**

Nous sommes à Tokyo près du si célèbre restaurent le Baratie. Dans ce restaurent se trouvait le grand chef Zeff avec 2 autres personne presque identique . Ces 2 jeunes étaient des lycéen des terminal pour être exacte, un garçon et une fille le garçon avait les cheveux blonds qui cachent le côté droit de son visage, les yeux bleus, les sourcils en forme de spirale et un uniforme scolaire au couleur de son école. La fille avait aussi les cheveux blond, mais au contraire de frère avait les yeux violet, les sourcils de forme normal et comme son frère un uniforme scolaire. Zeff se retourna vers ses enfants et leur dit de partir, si ils ne voulaient pas être en retard pour la rentrer des classes.

Les lycéen partirent en courant du restaurent, sur le chemin la fille prit la parole « Sanji sa va ? » Le dit Sanji sursauta et sourit à sa jumelle puis dit d'une voie calme « Sa va Starla dis-moi tu vas revoir Law ? » Starla prit de jolie couleur et frappa son jumeau en le traitant de tout les noms possible et imaginable. Après se petit échange Starla reprit la parole et dit avec un sourire narquois « Oui je le revoie et toi tu revoies Zoro~ » cette fois se fut au tour de l'adolescent de prendre une jolie teinte rouge, mais au lieu de tapé sa sœur il dit d'elle voie triste « Il me voie juste comme un ami d'enfance rien de plus...

-Non ! La-coupa Starla. Il te voie comme son meilleur ami il y a une différence je ne sais pas laquelle mais y a une différence ! » Sanji regarda sa jumelle avec de grand yeux, elle pouvait dire un truc très intelligent puis juste après une ENORME connerie comme Luffy le meilleur ami de sa sœur et le petit ami de Hancock* une des ami(e)s qu'ils ont en commun.

Le jeune homme soupira, ils étaient déjà devant leur lycée, le fameux lycée Gold D. Roger. Starla était à côté de son frère quand une furie rousse arriva devant eux, cette furie était Nami la meilleure amie de Starla. Sanji regarda Nami puis tout d'un coup se mit à se trémousser, à avoir les yeux en cœur, et à dire des « Nami-swan~ » à tue tête. Starla assomma son frère trop bruyant à son goût puis se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, elle remarqua que Nami avait les cheveux bien plus long qu'i mois. La rousse prit alors la parole « Ma Starstar**comment se sont passé tes vacances ?

-Bah très bien pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tes vacances se sont passé mal ! Dit Starla d'une voie inquiète.

-Hein ? Mais non, au contraire j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Répondit Nami fière d'elle.

-Ah bon laquelle ? » Demanda Starla impatiente. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvre de Nami puis elle dit « Usopp et moi sortons ensemble*** ! » cette phrase réveilla Sanji en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, puis il pleurnicha « Ma Nami-swan est aussi en couple je veux mourir tout de suite.

-Si tu veux sourcils d'escargot mais pas avant la fin de l'année. » Prononça une voie derrière eux, ils se retournèrent et virent un jeune homme aux cheveux vert, à l'oeil de la même couleur, et qui portait le même uniforme d'eux. Sanji eut un visage décomposer puis pointa du doigt l'oeil fermé avec une cicatrice dessus et dit « T'as eu quoi à l'oeil gauche marimo ?

-Oh ça c'est en m'entraînant pourquoi cette question tête de citron ? Demanda Zoro d'un ton neutre.

-Bah pour savoir si c'était une raison intelligente mais apparemment non donc je vais me foutre de ta gueule tête de cactus ! » Répliqua Sanji d'un ton moqueur et une nouvelle baston commença entre les deux amis mais en réalité Sanji était inquiet pour Zoro.

Et oui Sanji l'homme à femme était amoureux de son ami d'enfance depuis la 4ème, il avait voulu lui dire à de nombreuse reprise mais il ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui dire, sa sœur l'avait même entraîner pendant toutes les vacances pour qu'il lui dise ses 3 mots. Après quelques coups, ils furent séparé par deux furies, une blonde qui hurler sur le blond et une rousse qui hurler sur le vert. Une fois les savons passé, ils rentèrent dans la coure du lycée, dedans ils se dirigèrent vers un groupe regroupé sous un cerisier. Starla prit la parole « Salut tout le monde ! Sa va ?

-Oui et toi ? Luffy lache moi que je dise boujours. Dit Hancock en se tournant vers son petit ami qui ne voulait pas la lacher.

-Ouai dites il est où Law ? Demanda Starla après avoir fait la bise à tout le monde.

-Euh je ne sais pas quand je suis parti il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait au lycée. » Répondit Bepo le meilleur ami de Trafalgar. Starla se mit alors à pester contre son petit ami, petit ami qui venait juste d'arrivé, quand Law voulut embarrasser sa petite amie, il eut le droit au vent de l'année. Trafalgar dû, alors excuser pendant à peu près 5 minutes pour ensuite avoir le droit à son bisous.

Pendant se temps Sanji discutait avec Usopp son frère de cœur de leur vacance bizarre pour Usopp et mouvementé pour Sanji, après s'être parlé de leur vacance ils se sont mit à parler d'un niveau de Tom Raider que Sanji avait du mal à passé, quand ils furent coupé par l'arriver de Ace et Marco main dans la main, Sanji se précipita vers eux demanda se que tout le monde se demander « Vous êtes ensemble ?****

-Non sans blague sourcils en vrille ! T'as de la merde dans les yeux où quoi ? Dit ironiquement Zoro.

-La ferme tronche de gazon ! Alors ? Prononça Sanji en souriant.

-Oui ! » Répondit Ace avec un grand sourire idiot. Ace et Marco eurent, alors droit au félicitation de la part de toute la bande. Après leur arriver Ace alla vers Sanji, lui pinça la fesse droite et lui dit « Tu vois tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu aimes un homme et alors ?

-Je sais et au faite de me pince plus les fesses ça fait mal. » Exclama le blond en se frottant la fesse droite. Pendant se temps, Marco commença une discussion avec Zoro « Alors Zoro t'as quoi ?

-Et bien disons que mon voisin et ami se tape un mec sans me le dire. Répondit simplement Zoro.

-Ah c'est ça qui te dérange ! Oh dis plus tôt que te jaloux ! Dit Marco avec un sourire taquin.

-Quoi !? Mais je suis pas homo moi ! » Exclama Zoro. Sanji qui était derrière l'homme au cheveux, s'arrêta dans sa discussion, il ne dit rien mais le beau blond était attristé par les propos qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait. Starla qui passé par là, prit son frère et l'amena dans un endroit calme pour qu'ils discutent en privé de l'amour secret que portait son frère pour son ami d'enfance. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le toit du bâtiment, Starla prit alors la parole « Alors tu vas faire quoi nii-san ?

-Je ne sais pas nee-chan. Dit Sanji d'une voie triste.

-Il ne mérite pas ton amour. Tu le vois bien, qu'il est trop con pour voir le mal, qu'il te fait ! Déclara Starla à deux doigt de casser quelque chose.

-Ne... dis... pas... ça... il... ne... montre... pas... facilement... ses... sentiments... Défendit Sanji à la limite de pleurer.

-Pleure tu vas voir après ça ira mieux. »Dit Starla d'une voie douce. Elle prit alors son jumeau dans ses bras, après quelque seconde, on voulait entendre les sanglots de Sanji dans les bras de sa sœur jumelle. Après 15 minutes de pleure l'adolescent se calma, puis dit d'une voie cassé « Merci Starla, sa va mieux.

-De rien mais je te préviens il te fait encore pleurer je le castre pigé !? Prononça Starla avec une aura menaçante autour d'elle.

-Pigé ! » Répondit Sanji avec un grand sourire. Ils partirent rejoindre leur ami(e)s qui étaient devant le tableau d'affichage, ils virent qu'ils étaient tous dans la même classe.

**Sur le tableau :**

**terminal 3C**** :**

**Professeur principal**** : Le Roux Shanks**

**Nombre d'élève :**** 26**

**1. **Boa Hancock

**2. **Bon-Clay

**3. **Brook

**4. **Califa

**5. **Eustass Kidd

Francky

Hachi

Iceburg

Kaku

Kuro Ashi Sanji

Kuro Ashi Starla

Le Phénix Marco

Monkey D. Luffy

Nami

Nefertari Vivi

Nico Robin

Nojko

Pauly

Perona

Portgas D. Ace

Rob Lucci

Roronoa Zoro

Tony Tony Chopper

Trafalgar Law

Usopp

Warrior Killer

Tout se petit monde se rendit dans la salle 3C. Après être entré ils prirent place et leur professeur entra à son tour puis prit la parole « Boujours les jeunes, je me présente pour les nouveaux, je suis le professeur d'Anglais Shanks Le Roux. Je vais être votre professeur principale cette année. Bon passons ! Avons nous des nouveaux ? » Demanda Shanks. 4 personnes levèrent la main, Le Roux donna les carnets et les emplois du temps.

Il dit alors « Nous allons remplir la page qui concerne la vie scolaire et vos professeur. Alors le directeur M. Rayleigh Silvers, le sous-directeur M. Edward Newgate _( Barbe blanche )_, le secrétaire du directeur M. Sengoku, le secrétaire du sous-directeur M. Aokiji, le C.P.E. M. Smoker, le gestionnaire M. Monkey D. Dragon, les secrétaires généraux M. Pell et M. Chaka, le chef cuisinier M. Carne, l'infirmier Dr. Hogback et les surveillants M. Akainu, M. Jinbel, M. X Drake, M. Absalom et M. Diamond Joz. Vos professeur, Anglais M. Le Roux, Espagnol M. Donquichote Doflamingo, Japonais M. Kizaru, Latin M. Bartholomew Kuma, Français Melle. Tashigi, Maths M. Monkey D. Garp, S.V.T. M. Gecko Moria, Physique/Chimie M. Magellan, Histoire/Géographie Melle. Nico Olvia, Musique M. Scratchmen Apoo, Art Plastique M._( ou madame )_ Emporio Ivankov, Technologie M. Foxy, E.P.S M. Jabura et Kendo M. Mihawk. Avez-vous des questions ? » Demanda Shanks en se retournant vers la classe. Il vit alors que Luffy, Zoro et Ace dormaient, que Starla, Nami, Robin et Hancock n'écoutaient que d'une oreille le cour, que Law, Kidd, Marco, Killer et Sanji jouaient aux cartes et que les autres discutaient entre eux. Le professeur n'en crut pas à ses yeux, personne ne l'écoutait, il soupira puis partit. Starla et ses amies regardèrent leur emploie du temps et firent les grands yeux.

**Sur l'emploie du temps :**

**Lundi de 8h à 17h**

**De 8h à 9h : **Français

**De 9h à 10h : **Maths

**De 10h à 10h30 : **Pause

**De 10h30 à 12h : **Technologie

**De 12h à 14h : **Pause

**De 14h à 15h : **Anglais

**De 15h à 16h : **Latin

**De 16h à 17h : **S.V.T.

**Mardi de 8h à 16h30**

**De 8h à 9h : **Physique/Chimie

**De 9h à 10h : **Japonais

**De 10h à 10h30 : **Pause

**De 10h30 à 12h :** Espagnol

**De 12h à 13h30 : **Pause

**De 13h30 à 15h : **E.P.S.

**De 15h à 16h30 : **Technologie

**Mercredi de 8h à 12h :**

**De 8h à 9h : **Musique

**De 9h à 10h : **Art Plastique

**De 10h à 10h30 : **Pause

**De 10h30 à 12h : **Espagnol

**Jeudi de 9h à 17h :**

**De 9h à 10h : **Physique/Chimie

**De 10h à 10h30 : **Pause

**De 10h30 à 12h : **Français

**De 12h à 13h : **Pause

**De 13h à 14h : **Maths

**De 14h à 15h : **Maths

**De 15h à 16h : **Histoire/Géographie

**De 16h à 17h : **Histoire/Géographie

**Vendredi de 8h à 15h :**

**De 8h à 9h : **Maths

**De 9h à 10h : **Français

**De 10h à 10h30 : **Pause

**De 10h30 à 12h : **Anglais

**De 12h à 13h : **Pause

**De 13h à 14h: **Français

**De 14h à 15h : **Kendo

Pour eux c'était pas un emploie du temps mais une torture, bon le point positif c'était que le vendredi ils finissaient à 15h et ils étaient dans la même classe. Par contre les professeurs c'était pas vraiment ça un professeur d'espagnol, de physique, de EPS et de SVT complètement fous au secours ! Les pauvres, ils vont mangé ! Mais bon ils allaient aussi bien se marré avec les conneries de Luffy !

Sanji lui par contre trouvait son emploie du temps CATASTROPHIQUE il allait passé toutes ses heures dans la même salle que Zoro ! Le blond était partagé entre l'envie de se pendre et l'envie être au près de Zoro, choix difficile, il choisit la seconde option peut être son coté maso en tout les cas il se demandait quelle surprise lui réservé cette nouvelle année de cours !

* * *

_Alors ça vous a plu je reviens bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre ! Donc cette fiction va avoir un langage grossier et familier ! Starla va être la sœur de Sanji et donc sa conseillère et confidente mais pas qu'elle Nami et Robin auront leur rôle à jouer... Je ne vais pas tout vous dire !_

_* : Je les ai mitent ensemble car je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble ! ( avis perso )_

** : Surnom de merde boujours XD

*** : J'avais envie de les mettre ensemble ( c'est la faute à un gros délire WTF avec une pote )

**** : Question à la con BOUJOURS XD

_( Ma best : Dis t'as pas pris un peu de notre emploie du temps ?_

_Moi : Non pouquoi ?_

_Ma best : Comme ça._

_Moi : - -'' ) _

_Je prends toujours les critiques sur ce A plus !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello mina-san ! Me revoilà avec le second chapitre de ma fiction j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Sur ce on se retrouve en bas ! Les personnage ( sauf Starla ) ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda-sama !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**La journée de l'athlétisme signe des vacances ou de l'enfer ?**

Nous au lycée Gold D. Roger, dans la classe terminal 3C pour être exacte, dans cette classe se trouvait un groupe d'élève, l'un entre eux prit alors la parole « Bon les filles vont faire les activité qui ne demande aucun force brute. Déclara Law avec sa fameuse voie calme.

-Non ! Je veux faire les combats en équipe moi ! Protesta Satrla.

-Non ! Starla t'es ma sœur jumelle, en plus une fille et la petite amie de Law, donc hors de question, qu'il t'arrive quelque chose pendant les combats, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, c'est pas des petits combats de rue mais de vrai combats ! Protesta à son tour Sanji.

-Je suis accord avec face de citron, se serai la honte qu'une fille soit dans notre équipe. Déclara Zoro et sa fierté légendaire.

-TA QUOI CONTRE LES FILLES ! Hurlèrent Nami et Starla en cœur.

-C'est bon les filles calmez-vous. Zoro a raison, vous ferez d'autre épreuve. Décida Ace.

-Ouai. Dirent Starla et Nami pas du tout convaincu.

-Bref je disais les fille feront les épreuves de souplesse et les garçons les épreuves physique. Reprit Law toujours aussi calme.

-D'ACCORE ! » Exclamèrent en cœur tout le monde. Ils partirent vers la sortit du lycée et se séparèrent. De leur côté Sanji et Starla parlaient d'un moyen pour que le blond se déclare enfin au vert.

« Je sais ! Exclama brusquement Starla. On le pend la tête en bas et on le force à t'écouter ! Déclara-t-elle en sourient

-HORS DE QUESTION T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI ?! Hurla Sanji choquer par les propos de sa sœur.

-Non pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune femme. C'est Luffy qui m'a donné cette idée. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Euh... Starla. Dit timidement le blond. Tu pense que Zoro m'aime plus que comme un simple ami ? Demanda l'adolescent embarrassé.

-Bah... Oui, il doit t'aimer comme un frère, voir plus je crois. » Répondit la blonde. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre Sanji passa du blanc au rouge en un millime de seconde. Et se fut ça pendant tout le chemin.

Le lendemain matin Sanji se leva de bonne heur et alla réveiller sa jumelle qui dormait encore à point fermé. Une fois les deux adolescents réveiller, chacun alla se préparer pour aller au lycée. Sur le chemin, Starla dit encore les plans stupides qu'elle avait imaginé avec Luffy, pauvre Sanji sa sœur était un sacré numéro, il plaignait Law. Ils arrivèrent au lycée à 8h et partirent directement rejoindre les vestiaires. Pourquoi les vestiaires ? Parce que aujourd'hui c'est leur dernier jour de cour avant les vacances de La Tossant, c'est la journée de athlétisme, pendant cette journée chaque classe s'affrontera pour savoir laquelle est la meilleur ! Donc nous retrouvons, Sanji dans les vestiaires des garçons , il retrouva facilement les garçons de sa classe, une fois devant eux il se changea en quatrième vitesse et partit avec les autres. Après avoir discuté avec Usopp, le blond alla vers Zoro quand il fut à sa hauteur il prit la parole « Dis moi tête de gazon, tu fais quoi pendant les vacances ?

-Je sais pas love cook, et toi ? Demanda le vert

-Moi je vais aider mon père au le Baratie.* » Répondit simplement Sanji. En réalité le blond voulait dire à Zoro qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps, il voulait être dans ses bras musclé et protecteur, il voulait sentir son odeur et il voulait l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Tellement prit dans ses penser Sanji ne vit pas Zoro se rapprocher de lui, quand il reprit conscience, il se rendit conte de la faible distance qu'il y avait entre son visage et celui de Zoro. Le blond rougit violemment et eut le réflexe de s'éloigner d'un coup. C'est au moment où il voulut parler que le directeur décida de prendre le parole « Boujours à tous, je ne vais pas vous faire un long discours, mais juste vous dire de tout donner pour que votre classe soit la meilleur du lycée, mais je voulais surtout vous dire de tous vous amusez ! Sur ce je déclare la journée d'athlétisme du lycée Gold D. Roger ouverte ! » Prononça joyeusement le directeur. Dès le début des épreuves la classe de nos héros était première avec la classe des terminales 3D, puis arriva la cinquième épreuve.

Son nom « le parcourt du combattant » seules les filles doivent y participer, c'était une épreuve de souplesse et de stratégie. La classe de Sanji mirent sur cette épreuve les 4 filles les plus souple et les plus stratèges c'est-à-dire Nami, Robin, Hancock et Starla. Le début de l'épreuve se trouvait être en faveur des terminales 3D mais nos 4 héroïnes ne savourèrent pas vaincu pour autant, elles retournèrent la situation au niveau du passage dans la boue. Les garçons purent alors voir que sous leurs aires d'ange leur amies étaient de très grandes sadiques, mais aussi de très bonnes stratèges surtout Nami et Starla, ces deux filles sont de vrai démons quand elles veulent. L'épreuve fut donc gagné par les terminales 3C, se fut ensuite l'heur de la pause. Pendant ses deux heurs, Starla était dans les bras de Law, qui était en train de discutait avec Sanji et Zoro, d'un plan pour l'épreuve des combats en équipe.

L'épreuve des combats en équipe était l'épreuve qui faisait gagné les plus de points, mais aussi la plus dangereuse, dans cette épreuve garçons et filles peuvent participer, mais la part du temps seul les garçons la faisait.** Donc dans la classe de nos héros les 6 garçons choisi furent Law, Ace, Marco, Kidd, Zoro et Sanji. Pouquoi ? Parce que ils font parti des garçons les plus filppant de de leur lycée. Chacun élimina son adversaire facilement, le dernier combat fut Sanji vs Jet.*** Sanji avait du mal avec Jet tout les deux utilisaient leur pied pour se battre, le blond crut qu'il allait perdre, quand soudain il entendit « Si tu perds Sanji, Zoro ne te parlera plus ! Oups ! » Nami avait parlé trop vite, au lieu de dire « il ne te parlera plus » elle avait dit « Zoro » mais au moins après ça, le blond allait enfin se réveiller.

Et ça ne loupa pas le frère de Starla, reprit du poile de la bête, il mit au tapie Jet en 2 ou 3 shoot bien placé. Après le combat Sanji voulut aller dire 2 mots à Nami, mais il vit que Starla lui passait déjà le savon du siècle. Il décida donc d'aller voir Usopp pour parlait de son combat, mais il fut attrapé et tiré vers le toit. Une fois arrivé il vit le visage de son kidnappeur et il fut surprit de constater que c'était Zoro. Le vert prit alors la parole « Pourquoi, quand Nami à dit que si tu perdais je ne te parlerai plus, tu te mis à vraiment combattre ? » Sanji devait lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais ne s'en sentait pas capable. Le blond dit alors « Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. » Il réalisa se qu'il venait de dire, puis il voulut retirer se qu'il venait de dire mais n'eut pas le temps que Zoro demanda « Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es mon ami d'enfance et je tiens à toi. » Répondit simplement Sanji en rougissant. Là Zoro était surprit, lui aussi aimait beaucoup Sanji, mais pas comme un simple ami d'enfance, mais plutôt comme un frère ou plus il ne savait pas et c'est là qu'était le problème. Même si ils se battaient pour un oui ou pour un non ils tenaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre comme des frères ou des amant. Stop là c'était trop Marco détient sur lui ou quoi ! Lui le grand Roronoa Zoro homo ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Quoi que Sanji était bien foutu pour un homme des cheveux blond, des yeux bleu océan où l'on pourrait se noyé dedans, de fine hanche et des jambes interminable et surtout il était super sexy surtout dans certaines position... STOP IL NE L'AIME PAS EN TANT QUE PETIT AMI MAIS EN TANT QUE FRERE PAS PLUS PIGE !

Voyant le manque de réaction de son ami Sanji prit ça pour un rejet, dit alors « Je vais voir les autres à plus. » Puis il partit en courant, et il tomba sur Ace, qui le prit à part près du cerisier, Sanji expliqua à Ace se qu'il c'était passé. Ace prit alors la décision d'aller chercher Starla, quand sa sœur arriva, elle demanda à Ace de les laisser seuls, le brun accepta et parti rejoindre Marco mais ne le vit pas Ace se dit que son petit ami devait être avec Zoro, il décida de rejoindre Luffy et Hancock. Pendant ce temps Sanji dit à Starla sa mésaventure, sa sœur sentit une colère noir monter en elle. La jeune femme se retourna et dit « Nami et Usopp vont arriver moi je pars remettre les pendules de Zoro à l'heur ! » Puis elle partit vers le toit, sur le chemin elle dit à Robin de la suivre et elles croisèrent Marco qui lui dit d'y aller doucement. Mais Starla était tellement en colère qu'elle ne l'écouta pas. Une fois arrivé sur le toit Robin et Starla virent Zoro qui était assit contre les grilles, il tourna la tête vers elles et vit que la sœur de son ami d'enfance était en mode je-vais-te-castrer-moi-tu-vas-mourir- ! ~. Elle s'approcha du vert et dit d'une voie qui ne présagé rien de bon « Roronoa Zoro pourquoi as-tu fait ça à Sanji ? Réponds !

-Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Roronoa perdu _( comme toujours XD ) _

-TU LUI AS PRISE LE COEUR BAKA ! Hurla la blonde passablement énervé, sur le point de faire un meurtre.

-Prisé le cœur ? Comment ça ? Demanda Zoro qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

-OUI TU N'AS RIEN DIS QUAND IL T'AS DIT SE QU'IL RESSENTER ABRUTI ! » Cette fois Starla mit à Zoro son point dans sa gueule puis partit encore plus en colère.

Pendant se temps Nami s'excusait au près de Sanji d'avoir gaffé, mais il ne lui en voulait pas du tout, après tout c'était mieux comme ça, car il au moins il est fixé sur les sentiments de Zoro, et il allait pouvoir l'oublier enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Alors que notre Sanji fait de bonne résolution, Zoro lui parlait avec Robin et oui Robin était sa sœur de cœur, sa confidente et elle savait que Zoro avait du mal à mettre des noms sur ses sentiments. Robin dit alors d'une voie calme « Tu devais lui dire, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu.

-Facile à dire, il va peut-être pas vouloir me parler. » Dit Zoro attristé de savoir que son ami le plus chère ne va plus lui parler tout ça à cause d'un malentendu. Robin comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire sortir Zoro de cette impasse, c'était foutu. Elle pouvait toujours voir avec Starla et Nami pour les pigés « Idée à creuser » pensa-t-elle. La brune partit, laissant Zoro seul avec ses démons c'est-à-dire une tête blonde avec des sourcils zarbis et ses sentiments. Notre pauvre Zoro se dit qu'il était maudit il prit la décision de reparler à Sanji près les vacances. Le vert quitta le toit et alla courir le 500 mètre avec Usopp et Luffy. À la fin de la journée la classe terminale 3C arriva première au classement, ils décidèrent de fêter ça en allant en boite. Mais ils devaient d'apport demander à leur parent, alors ils se séparèrent.

Sur le chemin Sanji et Starla réfléchissaient à leur tenu pour se soir. Arrivé chez eux, ils demandèrent à Zeff, qui accepta pour leur plus grand plaisir. La pendule affiché 20h30 l'heure pour Starla et Sanji de partir, ils arrivèrent devant le Red Line à 20h50, les autres était déjà devant la boite, ils dirent boujours à tout le monde et rentèrnt dans la boite. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sanji alla au bar pour commander du sake, Zoro remarqua que la tenue que portait Sanji lui allait super bien. Le blond portait une chemise blanche, un jean de la même couleur, une ceinture noire et des converses noires. Le vert lui portait un chemise noire, un jean bleu marine, une ceinture grise et des converses blanches. Roronoa décida d'aller vers Robin qui portait un robe noire, des escarpins à talons aiguilles noires et une veste blanche. Zoro voulut parler mais elle lui indiqua Sanji en train de regarder tristement le vert et elle. Le vert alla vers le blond, le prit par le bras et l'amena hors de la discothèque. Il prit alors la parole « Je veux qu'on parle.

-Et moi non fout moi la paix marimo. Dit simplement Sanji qui ne voulait pas le voir ni lui parler.

-Putain ! Mais tu vas arrêté ! Merde à la fin ! » S'exclama Zoro à deux doigt de la crise de nerf. Sanji lui était en train de se traiter de tout les noms possible et imaginable. Zoro lâcha un peu la prise qu'il avait sur Sanji et dit d'une voie calme « Pourquoi tu veux que je te foute la paix comme tu dis. Réponds Sanji.

-Parce que... je …

-Et les gars venaient on va fêter notre victoire ! Coupa Luffy avec son sourire idiot.

-Ouai on arrive Luffy. Tu me le iras quand tu le voudras. » Dit Zoro, puis il partit vers l'entrer de la boite. Sanji le suivit et alla vers sa sœur, qui était en train de rouler la pelle du siècle à Law. Starla portait une mini robe violette, des escarpins de la même couleur et une veste noire par contre Law lui portait une chemise jaune, un jean blanc, une ceinture noire et des converses marrons. Sanji décida de ne pas les déranger, il alla vers Ace et Marco qui buvaient un verre de vodka. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur il commanda un verre de whisky, Ace dit alors d'un ton amusé « Alors Sanji on veut se bourrer la gueule ?

-Ta gueule je fais se que je veux ! S'exclama le blond.

-Tu sais Sanji c'est pas une bonne idée ça ne te feras pas oublier le mal que tu as en se moment. Dit calement Marco.

-Je m'en fous royalement. J'ai trop mal pour l'instant. Déclara Sanji.

-Marco a raison tu viens on va danser au lieu de boire. Proposa alors Ace.

-OUAI DANSER ! Cria Luffy sortit de nul part. ALLER VIENS DANSER AVEC MOI SANJI ! Proposa Luffy en hurlant toujours.

-C'est d'accord. » Dit le blond tiré par un Luffy sur excité vers la piste de danse.

Une fois sur la piste Luffy se mit à dansé bizarrement se qui fit rire Sanji, qui se mit à danser un collé serré avec Luffy, Ace et Marco pour le fun. Zoro qui était pas très loin regarda la scène avec un sourire amusé, il n'avait pas vu Sanji rire et danser depuis des années, ça lui avait manqué. Starla et Robin le poussèrent vers la piste de danse, il fit projeté vers Sanji qui le rattrapa par réflexe, ils décidèrent de danser ensemble un collé serré quand la musique changea et devient une valse, le DJ dit alors « Prenez la personne la plus près de vous et danser avec elle cette valse ! » Zoro prit alors la parole « Tu veux bien dansé avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers Sanji, qui rougit vivement avant de prendre sa main. Le début fut hésitant mais au bout de quelques secondes, leurs corps bougeaient à l'unisson, ils étaient dans un autre monde, Sanji ne voyait que Zoro et Zoro que Sanji, leur petit moment d'harmonie fut coupé quand la musique changea. C'était de la zumba qui passé maintenant, Sanji savait que Zoro la dansait très bien mais lui c'était toujours pas ça. Ils dansèrent ensemble toute la nuit, se fut que vers 5h du matin qu'ils décidèrent que chacun rentre chez lui. Pour Sanji cette soirée a été la plus belle de toute sa vie, il espérait revoir Zoro pendant ses longs vacances.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_* : Discussion de merde et qui sert à rien XD._

_** : Ce sont des machistes comme Zoro LOL._

_*** : Ok j'avoue j'ai regardait fairy tail avant écrire ce chapitre et je l'ai prit. ( la faute à un gros délire avec une pote )._

_(Moi : Fini !_

_Ma best : NATH JE VEUX LA SUITE MOI T'ES NUL !_

_Moi : Tu l'auras en même temps que les autres !_

_Ma best : MAIS ! MÉCHANTE !_

_Moi : Non sadique ! XD )_

_Sur ce A PLUS ! Je prends toujours les critique =) AU REVOIR ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello mina-san, me voilà avec le chapitre 3 de ma fiction ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, j'avais promis pour mercredi mais j'ai eu un ENORME problème avec mon ordi ( en gros il est mort :( ) et là je suis sur celui de ma best donc après se chapitre je vais aller me tirer une balle dans le crane ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire sur ce bon lecture ! / ! \ Les personnage ( sauf Starla ) ne sont pas àmoi mais ô grand Oda-sama ! On se revoir en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Un rendez-vous arrangé ?! Parti 1**

Un portable sonna, une jeune femme décrocha « Allô ?

-Starla c'est Robin.

-Ah Robin ! Tu veux quoi ?

-J'ai eu une idée pour que Sanji se déclare.

-Laquelle ?

-Un rendez-vous.

-Un rendez-vous ? Comment ça ?

-Je t'explique, Nami va appeler Sanji pour lui donner un rendez-vous au parc...

-Mais se n'est pas Nami qu'il aime mais Zoro.

-Laisse moi finir ! Je disait Nami va appler Sanji et moi Zoro, pour ils se retrouvent au parc.

-Ah pas bête du tout ! Mais quand Sanji aidant notre père au resto il n'a pas beaucoup de temps...

-Dis moi son jour de repos.

-Le Mercredi, je crois.

-T'es sa sœur et tu ne le sais même pas !

-Attend bouge pas je vais voir. » Starla se leva de son lit et alla dans la chambre de son frère.

Dans cette chambre, il y avait accrocher au mur énormément de photos, parmi ses photos était aussi accrocher deux emploies du temps, le premier celui du lycée et le second celui du restaurent. La blonde reprit la parole « Il est de repos le Jeudi.

-Ah, t'es nul Starstar !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que tu ne connais pas l'emploie du temps de ton frère mais par contre tu connais par cœur celui de Law.

-C'est différent !

-Mais oui, on lui dira ! Bref, assure toi qu'il ne prévoit rien pour jeudi.

-Ça ne devrai pas être compliquer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que pendant ses jours de repos, il ne fait d'autre que regardé la télé et jouer au jeux vidéo.

-Bon alors c'est réglé.

-Ouaip aller à plus !

-À plus ! » Starla raccrocha.

Elle entendit son frère et son père rentrer. La jeune femme se précipita vers sa chambre, quand son frère arriva dans la chambre de sa jumelle pour lui dire que le repas était près, il eut droit à un regard interrogative de la part de sa sœur. Le jeune homme prit la parole « Papa est entrain de le faire si tu demande comment c'est possible.

-Je le savais, tu sais j'en... » elle fut coupé par la sonnerie du portable « Sanji à l'appareil.*

-Sanji c'est Nami.

-Nami-swan~, que me vaut le plaisir d'entendre ta douce voie.

-On peut se voire Jeudi.

-Mais bien-sur ma Nami chérie~.

-Cool à 14h au parc Fuji.

-À 14h au parc Fuji. Sans problème. Au revoir Nami-swan~ !

-À Jeudi. » Sanji raccrocha puis se tourna vers sa sœur, mais au moment où il voulut parlé, leur père hurla « À TABLE LES CREVETTES ! »

Ils descendirent pour aller dans la cuisine où était leur père, qui avait l'aire de les attendre. Le dîner se passa dans le silence car Starla avait du tapé son crétin de père et de frère, pour qu'ils arrêtent de se disputer et pour pouvoir manger en paix. Après leur repas chacun alla dans sa chambre, dans sa chambre Sanji regarda les photos qu'il avait mit dans album. Le jeune homme regardait une photo, sur laquelle se trouvait Zoro et lui. La photo avait était prise par Starla, le jour de leur entrer en seconde. Ils avaient changer, surtout Zoro il était devenu bien plus grand et plus fort que notre Sanji, même si il l'était déjà avant. Le blond aimait beaucoup les photos qu'il avait, surtout celle où il y avait Zoro.

Pendant ce temps Starla était sur skype avec Nami et Robin pour finir de même au point leur opération « SRVZ ». _( je traduis : « Sanji rendez-vous Zoro » ça le fait mieux avec les initiales XD) _Les jeunes femmes, discutèrent de leur plan plus ou moins parfait. Le portable Starla sonna, elle regarda le numéro et décrocha « Luffy tu veux quoi ?

-Yo Starla. Je veux que tu m'écoute.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est au sujet de Zoro et Sanji. » La jeune femme écouta son meilleur ami avec de grand yeux.

Dans sa chambre Sanji jouer en ligne avec Usopp à call of duty black ops 2,**c'est au début d'une nouvelle partie que son portable sonna. Il décrocha « Allô ?

-Sanji c'est Marco.

-Salut Marco ça va ?

-Ouai et toi ?

-Ouaip. Tu veux quoi ?

-Je veux savoir si tu voulais venir demain soir à la maison pour faire une soiré entre homme.

-Demain, on sera quel jour ?

-Demain on sera Jeudi.

-Ok mais pas avant 20h et ça dépend des mecs qu'il y aura.

-Bah il y aura Ace, Law, Luffy, Zoro et moi. Alors ?

-C'est ok mais pas avant 20h.

-Ok pas avant 20h. Ça te va 21h chez moi.

-Ouai. À plus j'ai une parti sur... » Notre Sanji fut coupé par magnifique « SOMBRE CON ! » made in Starla. Le jeune homme se précipita dans la chambre de sa sœur. Sœur qui était aussi au téléphone « De quoi ils se maille eux ! Je vais les tuer !

-Euh Starla à qui tu parles ? » Et là gros blanc sa jumelle se retourna et dit d'une voie passablement énerver « Sanji nii-chan sort TOUT de SUITE de MA chambre. » Le blond décida de sortir plus vite qu'il était entrer de la dite chambre, car il savait qu'une Starla en colère ça faisait mal très mal même. En parlant de Starla, la jeune femme continuait sa conversation avec son meilleur ami « Luffy pourquoi ils font ça ? Je leur avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas s'en mailler !

-Oui mais tu connais Marco.

-Car c'est l'idée de MARCO ! Je vais faire un meurtre dans 5 minutes !

-Starstar c'est bon ! C'est juste une soiré entre mec puis il y aura Law !

-NANI ? Law fait parti aussi de votre plan à la con !

-Oui c'est même lui qui en a eu l'idée !

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Et bien...

-LUFFY !

-Bien ! Parce que je site : « Ma petite amie va faire un plan foireux donc pourquoi ne pas en faire un aussi ? » ! Euh... Starla ça va ?

-JE VAIS LE TUER CET ABRUTI FINI !

-Euh... Tu me fais peur Starla ! Et je trouve que c'est une bonne idée moi !

-Luffy t'es où ?

-Euh... Chez Law pour faire les exercice de maths car j'ai rien compris.

-Comme d'habitude... Tu veux bien me passer Law S'il te plaît ?

-Oui bouge pas... LAW, STARLA VEUT TE PARLER !

-Ouai c'est Law tu veux quoi ?

-JE VEUX TE TUER ! TE METTRE EN PIECE ET TE DONNER AU REQUIN !

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que apparemment j'ai des plans foireux !

-Ok t'es en colère parce que j'ai dit que tu avais des plans bizarres et surtout foireux.

-Bien si tu le dis... je te boude ! Passe moi Luffy ! Tout de suite !

-Luffy... Starla.

-STARSTAR LAW ME FAIS PEUR IL M'A L'AIRE EN COLERE !

-ARRETE DE HURLER ! C'est normal je le boude.

-Gamine.

-Je t'en merde ! Bon revenons à notre histoire.

-Ok c'est Marco a eu l'idée de faire la soiré entre homme et c'est Law qui a dit que se serai Jeudi car il sais que Sanji ne travail pas se jour là.

-Il est bête, ça aurait était logique de la faire le Mercredi soir !

-Ouai c'est vrai bon je dois te laisser j'ai des exercices à faire à plus !

-Bye ! » La jeune femme raccrocha et parla de nouveau du super plan avec ses amies.

Pendant se temps Sanji lui était toujours au téléphone avec Marco « Dit c'était quoi ça ?

-Euh rien juste ma sœur qui hurler sur je ne sais qui !

-Ah... bon on se voit demain à plus !

-Oui à plus ! »Quand le jeune homme raccrocha l'horloge afficher 22h30, il se dit que c'était heure de se coucher. Le blond éteignit sa PS3 et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain _( Jeudi ) _matin Sanji se leva de bonne humeur. Il n'était que 10h30 quand le jeune homme eut fini de se préparer, il décida donc de jouer le temps qu'il soit 13h30. À 13h25 Sanji éteignit sa console, prit son manteau et parti de la maison sous les yeux malicieux de sa jumelle. Jumelle qui envoya un sms à ses amies pour leur donner le top départ de l'opération « SRVZ ». Sanji marcha jusqu'au parc Fuji, arriver au dit parc, il s'assit sur un banc près d'un cerisier. Le jeune homme vit à quelque mètre de lui un jeune homme au cheveux vert avec sur l'oreille gauche trois boucle d'oreille et un aire menaçant. Sanji leva ses fesses du banc et alla à la rencontre de l'autre adolescent « Yo marimo tu fous quoi ici ?

-J'attends quelqu'un sourcil d'escargot.

-Et je peux savoir qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Heureuse.

-Heureuse ?

-C'est une femme.

-QUOI ? Toi avoir rendez-vous avec une femme ! Laisse moi rire !Et qui est cette femme ?

-Robin.

-Hein ? Ma Robin d'amour !

-Non, le pape ! À ton avis ! T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? Personnellement je pencherai plus vers la première option.

-Crétin !

-Et toi pourquoi t'es là ?

-Parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec Nami chérie ! _( mode love )_

-Ok mais... » Zoro fut coupé dans son élan quand son portable et celui de Sanji sonnèrent en même temps.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Vous l'avez vu il est près uniquement fait de dialogue ! J'ai décidé de le faire en deux partie une pour planté le décor et l'autre pour le rendez vous en lui même !  
_

_* : Non sans blague je croyais que c'était le papa XD_

_** : Bah ouai c'est un mec il joue à se genre de jeux..._

_Encore désolé pour le retard ! Je prends toujours les critiques ! Sur ce à plus ! _

_( Moi : Ai fini !_

_Ma best : QUOI pas de lemon !_

_Moi : Bah oui pas de lemon avant au moins le chapitre 5 ou 6._

_Ma best : NANI ! PAS AVANT LE CHAPITRE 5 OU 6 MAIS C'EST DE LA TORTURE GRATUITE !_

_Moi : Non du sadisme ! =3 ) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Hey hey vous voulez savoir la suite ! Et bah c'est tout de suite ( Sa rime XD ) ! / ! \ Les personnages ( sauf Starla ) ne sont pas à moi mais je vais demandé à Oda-sama si pour mon anniversaire je peux avoir Law XD ( Ma best : Ton anniversaire est le 12 juin c'est dans 2 mois BAKA ! Moi : Mais il vaut mieux si prendre tôt ! ^^ Bref ! ) ! / ! \ Sur ce on se revoit en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Un rendez-vous arrangé ?! Parti 2**

_**Rappel du chapitre 3 : **Zoro fut coupé dans son élan quand son portable et celui de Sanji sonnèrent en même temps._

Zoro regarda son portable pour savoir qui lui envoyer un sms, quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il vit le numéro de Robin.*

**Sur le portable de Zoro :**

**Destinataire : Robin **

**Objet : Retard**

**Texte :**_ Slt Zoro c pr te dire ke je v être en retard va o Mc do, je te rejoindrai là ba à tt ! **_

Zoro était comment dire... Blasé par le comportement de son amie. Sanji fit comme Zoro, il regarda le sms qu'il avait reçu.

**Sur le portable de Sanji :**

**Destinataire : Nami**

**Objet : Va au Mc**

**Texte : **_Slt Sanji c pr te dire d'allé o Mc sans moi, je te rejoindrai là ba à tt !_

Alors là notre petit Sanji était surpris du comportement de son amie, il se tourna vers Zoro et dit

« Désolé tête de cactus mais je vais au Mc do.

-Tiens moi aussi Robin va mit rejoindre. Déclara calmement Zoro.

-Bon dans ce cas si tu veux on peut y aller ensemble... enfin c'est si tu veux. Dit Sanji embarrassé.

-Ouai pourquoi pas aller on y go ! » Répondit Zoro avec un sourire qui fit fondre Sanji. Non loin de là trois jeunes femmes jubilaient, le début de leur plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes ! Quel plan ? Le plan SRVZ ! Et ce n'était que le début.

Les deux jeunes hommes qui ne se doutaient de rien, marchait vers le dit Mc do. Une fois devant le restaurent, ils entrèrent*** et allèrent commander leur repas. Une fois leur repas commandé, les deux adolescents allèrent s'asseoir à la même table, pour attendre leurs amies toujours pas arrivé. Leurs portable sonnèrent de nouveaux, cette fois le message leur dit de manger sans elles, et qu'elles les rejoindront au cinéma. Alors qu'ils mangèrent en discutant, trois hommes bruns arrivèrent, l'un entre eux prit la parole

« Salut les mecs ça va ?

-Ace, Law, Luffy pas touche ! S'exclama Sanji heureux de voir ses amis.

-Mais j'ai faim moi ! Gémit le dit Luffy.

-Dit vous... » Zoro fut coupé par le portable de Law qui sonna. Le brun décrocha

« Allô ?

-BANDE DE CONS VOUS FAITES QUOI LÀ ?

-Salut Starla, oui moi ça va et toi ?

-JE VAIS TE TUER TU FAIS CAPOTER NOTRE SUPER PLAN LÀ !

-Je sais.

-ALORS POURQUOI TU LE FAIS ?!

-Bon arrête de hurler et demande moi gentiment.

-NANI ?!

-C'est ça ou je le fais capoter.

-Mon chéri, s'il te plaît laisse notre plan se dérouler, sinon je fais capoter moi aussi votre plan foireux.

-Tu me menaces très bien...

-Non, pas du tout ! Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce, tu me menaces je te menace logique.

-T'es par moment trop logique...

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Alors s'il te plaît laisse nous finir notre plan.

-D'accord.

-Merci, je t'aime à plus. » Law raccrocha, se retourna vers les deux autres brun, et dit d'une voie neutre

« Vous venez on doit faire des achats.

-Mais, j'ai faim moi ! Gémit encore Luffy.

-Mais t'as mangé il y a même pas 1 heure. Dit Ace blasé par le comportement de son frère de cœur.

-Bon on y va. À plus les gars. » Déclara Law en traînant Luffy derrière lui. « Un sacré numéro notre Luffy. Dit Sanji avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire sourcils roulés. » Déclara Zoro avec un sourire amusé.

Une fois que Zoro et Sanji eurent fini de manger, le blond dit « Aller je te laisse je vais au ciné.

-Tiens moi aussi Robin veut que l'on se rejoignent là bas. Déclara le vert. Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? Demanda l'algue.

-Oui. Pourquoi pas si c'est pour que tu te perdes et poses un lapin à ma Robin d'amour vaut mieux que je t'accompagne. Répondit le blond d'un ton moqueur.

-Je t'en merde face de citron. Bon on y va. Rétorqua Zoro.

-Ok. » Fut la seule réponse de que Zoro eut de la part de Sanji, ils se dirigèrent alors tout les deux vers le dit cinéma. Une fois de le cinéma, ils regardèrent les films à l'affiche****.

**Sur l'affiche :**

_**11.6**_

_1h42mn - Classification: Tous publics - Thriller _

_18:00 20:15 22:30 _

_**Amour & Turbulences**_

_1h36mn - Classification: Tous publics - Comédie romantique _

_18:00 20:15 22:30 _

_**Les Amants passagers**_

_1h30mn - Classification: Tous publics - Comédie _

_18:00 20:15 22:30 _

_**Effets secondaires**_

_1h46mn - Classification: Tous publics - Thriller _

_18:00 20:15 22:30 _

_**Jappeloup**_

_2h10mn - Classification: Tous publics - Drame _

_19:45 _

_**Perfect Mothers**_

_1h51mn - Classification: Tous publics - Drame _

_18:00 20:15 22:30 _

_**G.I. Joe : Conspiration, 3D**_

_1h39mn - Classification: Tous publics - Aventure _

_19:45 22:30 _

_**20 ans d'écart**_

_1h32mn - Classification: Tous publics - Comédie romantique 20:15 22:30 _

_**Jack le chasseur de géants, 3D**_

_1h50mn - Classification: Tous publics - Aventure _

_19:45 22:30 _

_**The Place Beyond the Pines**_

_2h20mn - Classification: Tous publics - Thriller _

_19:30 22:15 _

_**Une chanson pour ma mère**_

_1h35mn - Classification: Tous publics - Comédie _

_18:00 _

_**Le Monde fantastique d'Oz, 3D**_

_2h7mn - Classification: Tous publics - Fantastique _

_19:45 _

_**La Chute de la Maison Blanche**_

_1h59mn - Classification: Tous publics - Thriller _

_19:45 22:15 _

_**Warm Bodies Renaissance**_

_1h37mn - Classification: Tous publics - Épouvante/Horreur _

_18:00 _

Zoro prit la parole « Tu veux voir quel flim ?

-Je ne sais pas, se sera Nami chérie qui choisira ! Répondit Sanji. Et toi ?

-Moi j'aimerai trop voir Warm Bodies Renaissance. Déclara Zoro.

-Une film d'horreur avec ma Robin d'amour ! Espèce d'idiot ! Les femmes veulent voir des film romantique c'est bien connu ! Fit Sanji horrifier par le film que Zoro voulait voir avec Robin.

-Pas toute, Starla est venu une fois avec nous au ciné et elle a voulu un film d'horreur. Rétorqua calmement le vert.

-Oui je sais, ma sœur aime les films d'horreur, c'est pour ça qu'on va souvent ensemble au cinéma, les vendredis soires. On aime les même films donc sa aide. Expliqua Sanji avec un petit sourire.

-Cool donc un vendredi je vais venir avec vous comme ça je serai se qu'il te fera vraiment peur ero-cook. Dit Zoro avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ah ouai on va... » Sanji fut coupé par les sonneries de sms, de leur portables. Chacun regarda le message, ils se retournèrent et dirent en même temps « Ça te dit de regardé un film avec moi vu que Nami/Robin ne peut pas venir ? » et ils répondirent en même temps « Oui ». Ils choisirent Warm Bodies Renaissance, à la fin du film ils sortirent du cinéma bras dessus bras dessous. Les deux adolescents durent se quitter parce qu'ils devaient rentrer chez eux pour se préparer pour se soir car ils étaient invité chez Marco.

* * *

_Alors je continue ? Ça vous a plu ? _

_Dans se chapitre j'ai essayé de les faire se rapprocher un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Mais se n'est comparé à se que je leur réserve dans le prochain chapitre moiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ( désolé mon esprit sadique ) ! _

_* : Quelle surprise LOL ! _

_** : La flemme d'écrit en bon français XD. Mais bon vu que je vous aime je vais traduire alors le sms de Robin dit « Salut Zoro c'est pour te dire que je vais être en retard va au Mc do, je te rejoindrai là bas à toute ! » et le sms de Nami « Salut Sanji c'est pour te dire d'aller au Mc sans moi, je te rejoindrai là bas à toute ! » j'ai eu ses idée en allant avec des potes au Mc do XD !_

_*** : Bah oui logique, ils vont pas resté dehors._

_**** : C'est les film actuels donc je les connais pas du tout MDR !_

_( Ma best : C'est nul je voulais le bisous, je suis frustré !_

_Moi : Je sais. Mais attend encore 1 chapitre. Logiquement._

_Ma best : Comment ça logiquement ?_

_Moi : Bah je ne sais pas quand je vais le mettre désolé !_

_Ma best : TU VAS LE METTRE DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE OU SINON JE TE TUE ! ) _

_Je prends toujours les critiques ! Bon bah sur ce à plus ! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde ! Désolé pour se retard je suis impardonnable excuser moi ! Mais me revoilà avec le chapitre que vous attendez tous ! Le chapitre 5 qui va parlé de la soirée entre mec de Marco ! Hey hey mais que va-t-il se passé ? Et bien vous le serez en lisant se chapitre moiaaaaaaaaaaaah (Moi : je suis sadique ! Ma best : Euh... non!) ! /!\ Les personnages (sauf Starla) ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda-sama ! Et lemon ! /!\ On se revoie en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Une fête, le jeu action ou vérité et tout dérape !**

**Rappel chapitre 4 : **_Les deux adolescents durent se quitter parce qu'ils devaient rentrer chez eux pour se préparer pour se soir car ils étaient invité chez Marco._

Sanji rentrer chez lui, à pleine il passa la porte qu'une furie blonde vint le bombardé de question, il y répondit et alla préparer ses affaires. Quand l'horloge afficha 20h45, le blond parti de chez lui sous les questions plus bête les unes que les autres sa jumelle. Sanji arriva à 21h pile chez Marco, mais il était que le troisième, les deux premiers étaient Zoro et Ace, Sanji savait, que Zoro serait le premier vu que Marco et lui étaient voisins, par contre Ace il ne s'en douter pas, mais vu que c'était le petit ami de Marco c'était normal. Law arriva peut de temps après Sanji, suivie de Luffy qui était encore entrain de manger. Une fois la petite bande réuni, ils commencèrent à boire, enfin tous sauf Law, Luffy et Sanji. Law parce qu'il devais veiller à se que Sanji ne boit pas une goûte d'alcool de la soiré, le blond car il ne supportait pas l'alcool, et que sa sœur lui avait interdit d'en boire, depuis cet accident, et Luffy car il n'aimait pas et ne supportait pas ça.

Ace bourré dit « Hey les gars on joue à action ou vérité en faisant tourné une bouteille, qui désignera la personne qui va devoir faire l'action ou la vérité ! » tout le monde accepta. Ace aussi ne tenait pas l'alcool, comme Sanji et Luffy, mais il continuait d'en boire et pas d'un peu. Marco et Zoro était les deux seules à pouvoir boire et tenir l'alcool comme Law sauf que aujourd'hui il avait interdiction d'en boire, pourquoi ? Et bien disons que une furie blonde veut qu'il veille sur son jumeau. Ils s'installèrent en cercle, et posèrent la bouteille vide au centre de se cercle. Ace tourna la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Sanji, le brun dit alors « Action ou vérité ?

-Action. Répondit le blond au sourcil bizarre.

-Ok embrasse Zoro sur la bouche et avec la langue ! » S'exclama Ace fière de lui. Par contre Sanji devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mure. Il s'approcha de Zoro, dit un désolé, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début leurs lèvres se frotter à peine, au bout de quelques secondes, Sanji demanda timidement l'entrer à Zoro, qui ouvrit la bouche, quand leur langue se rencontrèrent elles commencèrent un ballai enflammé, comme si elles attendaient ça depuis des années. Ils durent rompre le baisser par manque de souffle, quand ils se séparèrent, Sanji était rouge comme une pivoine et Zoro avait un peu rosie, mais tellement peu que presque personne ne le vit.

Pendant qu'ils s'étaient roulé le patin du siècle, Marco et Ace en avaient profité pour allé dans la chambre du blond.

**/!\ Début lemon Ace x Marco ! /!\ **

Une fois dans la dite chambre Ace et Marco s'embrassèrent à en perdre l'haleine, ils durent le rompre pour enlever leur t-short. Une fois les t-shorts parterre, Marco parti explorer le cou de Ace, il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, lui fit un suçon entre le cou et l'épaule.

Le blond s'attaqua au torse musclé du brun, il mordilla, suça et lécha un de ses tétons et pinça l'autre avec les doigts de sa main droite. Pendant que la main droite de Marco s'occupait du téton droit de Ace, la main gauche du blond alla défaire la ceinture du brun, et déboutonna son pantalon et le fit tomber au sol d'un même geste. Après avoir enlevé le pantalon de Ace, Marco délaissa les tétons de se dernier, pour aller mordiller et léché son nombril, ensuit le blond descendit encore et arriva au boxer rouge du brun.

Il souffla sur la bosse visible à travers le boxer du beau brun, puis le descendit, et se retrouva face au désir gonfler de plaisir de son amant.

Marco lécha d'abord le sexe de Ace dans toute sa longueur, puis le prit en bouche, il fit pour commencer des va et vient lent voir même très lent, le brun dit dans un gémissement « Mmmh... Marco... Plus... Fort... Bordel ! » et le blond accéléra. Ace voulut prévenir Marco, qu'il allait jouir mais n'eut pas le temps tellement le plaisir qu'il ressentait été grand. Marco avala le liquide salé, mais pas entièrement il alla partager la semence de son amant avec le concerner dans un baissé très langoureux et sensuel. Ace qui n'en pouvait plus enleva le pantalon et le slip du blond et ni une ni deux s'empala lui même sur le sexe fièrement dresser de son amant. Marco était surpris il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle la, mais il laissa son amant faire, amant qui commençait de lent va et vient, pour mieux s'habituer à la présence de son blond en lui. Après trois quatre va et vient Marco retourna la situation et prit son brun avec force et énergie.

**/!\ Fin du lemon Ace x Marco ! /!\ **

Pendant que Marco et Ace se faisaient bestialement l'amour, les quatre autres garçon restaient dans le salon, ils entendaient les cris obscène que poussait Ace. Luffy mangeait et se foutait royalement des bruits alentours, Law était entrain de dire à sa petite amie que si il la croissait dans une rue il la prendrait sans plus de cérémonie, Zoro était blasé par le comportement de son voisin, et Sanji était partagé entre l'embarra et l'envie de sauter sur Zoro, Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait bu un verre alcool indirectement, et le verre indirect c'était Zoro car se dernière avait bu comme un trou avant que Sanji l'embrasse. Soudain un autre cri retentit, et ce fut le cri de trop pour les barrières de Sanji qui cédèrent immédiatement, il prit Zoro sous son bras et partit vers la salle de bain. Zoro était perdu, il était dans la salle de bain avec un Sanji qui n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son état normal vu les rougeur sur ses joues. Soudain Zoro eut un flash cette situation lui rappelait celle qu'il avait vécu en 4ème avec Sanji...

***Début du Flash Back* :**

Zoro et Sanji étaient à une fête organisé par Marco pour l'anniversaire de Starla, cette dernière était amoureuse de Law mais ne lui avait pas encore dit. La fête se déroulait bien, ils mangeaient, dansaient, buvaient, amuser enfin ils faisaient la fête. Sanji avait beaucoup bu, Zoro aussi, mais disons que le vert tient mille voir dix mille fois mieux l'alcool que le blond, c'était très simple pour que Sanji soit bourré, il faut lui faire boire que un seul verre d'alcool. Mais Sanji avait au moins bu dix verres donc il était vraiment vraiment bourré voir ivre mort, Zoro quant à lui était encore valide, pourtant il avait bu au moins quarante voir cinquante verres d'alcool de rhume pour préciser, un alcool puissant, mais il était en meilleur état que Sanji. Le vert se sentit tiré vers l'arrière, il se laissa faire, la personne qui le tirait l'amena dans la salle de bain, ils rentrèrent, et la personne ferma la porte à clé.

**/!\ Début lemon Zoro x Sanji /!\**

Zoro fut surpris de voir que cette dite personne n'était d'autre que Sanji, mais il avait l'air d'être complètement ivre, le vert prit la parole « Dis moi sourcil d'escargot t'es bourré ou quoi ?

-La... ferme... marimo... je... ne... suis... pas... bourré ! Bégaya Sanji définitivement soûle.

-Si, tu l'es. Dit calmement Zoro.

-Non ! Répondit le blond.

-Si.

-Non !

-Si.

-NON !

-Si !

-NON !

-S... » Zoro fut coupé par des lèvres sur les siennes, les lèvres posé sur les siennes appartenaient à Sanji. Le blond quémanda timidement l'entré, le vert la lui accorda, dès que les langues ses rencontrèrent, le baissé doux et timide devient un baissé enflammé et bestial. Ils durent se séparé par manque de souffle, quand ils reprirent leur souffle Zoro remarqua que Sanji était sur lui. Le blond, fit involontairement un mouvement de hanche plus qu'aguicheur, ce qui eut pour effet excité le vert.

C'est à ce moment que Sanji eut la bonne idée de regarder vers l'entrejambe de Zoro car le blond sentait quelque chose de dure contre sa jambe, il rougi aussitôt quand il vit une bosse formé sous le jean bleu foncé du vert. Sanji voulut dire quelque chose mais fut coupé par les lèvres de Zoro sur les siennes, le blond répondit automatiquement au baissé. Zoro se décolla de Sanji pour enlever sa chemise et celle du blond, une fois les chemise à terre, le vert commença à lécher, mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du blond, puis il descendit le cou en baisser papillons. Zoro arriva aux tétons de Sanji, il les mordilla, les lécha et les suça, il fit ensuit plusieurs suçons sur le torse du blond, le vert se retrouva ensuite face au pantalon du blond.

Zoro décida d'enlever son pantalon et celui du blond, une fois cette tache accompli, il enleva le boxer noir du blond. Le vert tomba nez à nez, avec l'intimité fièrement dresser du blond. Il la lécha dans toute sa longueur, puis la prit entièrement en bouche. Zoro fit des va et viens qui firent gémirent Sanji de plaisir, puis il inséra un doigt, puis un deuxième dans l'intimité de Sanji, qui se crispa sous la présence inhabituel en lui. Le vert fit bouger ses doigt en son futur-amant, qui se détendit et gémit de plaisir, le blond hurla de pure plaisir quand le vert toucha sa prostate, le vert fit alors plusieurs fois cette action. Au bout d'un moment Sanji hurla « Putain Zoro ! Prend moi ! ». Le vert retira ses doigt enleva son boxer et prit d'un coup Sanji, qui cria de douleur sur le coup. Mais Zoro savait que Sanji était soûle et donc forcement le lendemain matin il ne se souviendrait de rien à son plus grand malheur, car il aimait cette face de citron bien plus qu'un ami ou un frère, c'était de l'amour.

Le vert décida donc que cette nuit il ferait hurler Sanji de plaisir. Après cette bonne résolution, Sanji lui donna le droit de bouger en lui, Zoro fit un premier va et viens puis un second, puis un autre, et un autre, et encore un autre, il faisait des va et viens rapide et précis, à chaque coup de rein il touchait la prostate de son blond qui hurlait de pur plaisir. Après un énième coup de rein Sanji et Zoro jouirent à l'unisson, Sanji entre les deux torses et Zoro en Sanji.

**/!\Fin du lemon Zoro x Sanji /!\**

***Fin du Flash Back***

Zoro et Sanji étaient dans la salle de bain, le vert voulut parler mais fut coupé par des lèvres sur les siennes, lèvres qui appartenaient au blond, ils rompirent le baissé. Zoro prit alors la parole « Écoute face de citron on ne doit pas faire ça t'es pas dans ton état normal.

-Pourquoi tu l'as alors fait en 4ème tête de brocoli ? Demanda Sanji.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais tu aurais du oublier, sous l'effet de l'alcool. Dit le vert.

-En est fait j'ai oublié, c'est Marco qui me l'a dit avant d'aller faire monté Ace au 7ème ciel. Expliqua le blond.

-Marco ? Je vais le tuer écoute San... » Il fut coupé de nouveau par les lèvres du blond sur les siennes. Le blond coupa lui même le baisser et dit « Zoro, je te re-veux en moi, car je... Le blond n'arrivait pas à prononcer ses trois petits mots.

-Tu ? Aida le vert.

-JE T'AIME CONTENT ! » Hurla Sanji. Zoro fut surpris par la réaction du blond qui était comment dire... Inattendu, mais il était heureux. Le vert prit alors Sanji par les hanches, se pencha sur lui et captura ses lèvres, pour un baisser doux et plein d'amour.

**/!\ Début lemon Zoro x Sanji /!\**

Dès que Zoro coupa le baisser, Sanji le reprit cette fois leurs langues se mêlèrent pour un ballai sensuel et passionné. Une fois, qu'ils rompirent le baisser, Zoro déboutonna la chemise bleu ciel du Sanji, après avoir fait ça il caressa le torse de son amant pour trouver quelque zone sensible. Le vert décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur, il passa alors sa langue dans le cou de son blond qui gémit. Zoro descendit vers le torse, il mordilla, suça et lécha les petits boutons de chaires roses, qui étaient durci par le plaisir. Le vert continua sa descente, il arriva à la braguette du blond, il l'ouvrit, et fit descendre le pantalon et le boxer de Sanji. Une fois les obstacles enlevé, Zoro prit en bouche le sexe gonfler de désir de son amant.

Il fit des va et viens lent puis rapide, se qui eut le don de mettre le beau blond dans tout ses états, le blond dit alors « Non ! Ah ! Zoro ! Je ne veux pas Ah... venir sans toi Mmmh ! » à ses paroles Zoro s'arrêta, releva la tête et dit « Tu veux que j'arrête ?

-Mais non... Baka... je veux venir... en même temps que... toi ! Dit Sanji essouffler. Alors prend moi ! » Zoro ne se fit pas prier, il prit son blond d'un coup, mais sans lui faire mal, il attendit que son amant s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Sanji fit un mouvement de hanche pour dire, que s'était bon Zoro pouvait bouger, se qu'il fit aussitôt. Plus la jouissance approchait plus les mouvements de Zoro étaient rapides, précis et puissants, et plus ses mouvements étaient plus Sanji gémissait, criait et hurlait de plaisir. Après dix minute de pratique de ce sport olympique, les deux adolescents jouirent à en même temps.

**/!\ Fin du lemon Zoro x Sanji /!\**

Zoro se retira de Sanji, et ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

* * *

_Fini pour ce chapitre ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé d'être en retard pour se chapitre, pour ma défense j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur les 3 lemons (ok c'est pas une excuse) ! Si les lemons ne vous ont pas plu dites le moi ! Bon il vous a plu ? Je continue ?_

_(Ma best : YOUPI ! ENFIN DES LEMONS ET TROIS POUR LE PRIX D'UN C'EST BEAUCOUP MIEUX QU'UN SIMPLE BISOUS *µ* ! _

_Moi : Ah je suis contente de moi ! Je trouve qu'ils sont potable !_

_Ma best : OUAI ! *µ*_

_Moi : Euh... Tu vas bien arrête de baver !_

_Ma best : Je ne peux pas ! *µ*_

_Moi: DE HORS PERVERSE !)_

_Encore désolé pour le retard ! Je prends toujours les critiques ! Bon sur ce à plus !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello misa-san ! Me voilà avec le dernier chapitre de « Je t'aime moi non plus » et oui déjà la fin ! Alors j'ai le droit à un YOUPI!(Ma best : Non. Moi : Pourquoi ? Ma best : Faut attendre la fin pour le dire ! Moi : Ok.) Bref c'est le dernier chapitre ! /!\ Les personnages (sauf Starla) ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda-sama ! Langage très fleuri ! /!\ Corrigé par Zexyheart ! Ma béta ! YOUPI ! Sur ce on se revoit en bas ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Je t'aime !**

_(Nous sommes 1 semaine après la fête de Marco, en gros à la rentrée !)._

Après l'accident qui avait eu lieu chez Marco, Zoro évitait Sanji parce que le blond ne se souvenait pas de se qui s'était passé, normal vu qu'il était soûl quand ils avaient fais des choses peu recommandables. Zoro avait été blessé par le comportement de son ami d'enfance car à chaque fois que monsieur le beau blond était bourré, ils couchaient ensemble. Le lendemain, la face de citron ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Si ça continuait comme ça, le vert allait craquer et violer le blond dans les secondes qui suivraient.

Sanji, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami l'évitait. Le blond souffrait en silence, il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses par une remarque mal placée ou autre. Il attendait donc la suite des événements.

Starla, Nami et Robin étaient en colère après les deux. Pour Starla, c'était dut au fait que son frère avait bu et qu'il avait couché avec Zoro en étant bourré. Elle savait pertinemment que sans l'alcool son jumeau ne l'aurait jamais fait. La blonde était aussi en colère après Zoro car se con ne disait pas à son frère ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la nuit. De plus, le vert évitait son frère, ce qui blessait le blond. Pour Nami, ils étaient aussi cons l'un que l'autre parce qu'ils se tournaient autour sans se l'avouer et parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble deux fois, sans que le vert ne le dise au blond. Et pour Robin c'était parce qu'ils voulaient tout les deux la même chose mais ne se le disaient pas de peur de se faire rejeter par l'autre, c'était stupide, ils s'aimaient. Mais ils ne se le diront jamais par crainte. Comme dit le proverbe : qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

_(Nous sommes 6 mois après la fête de Marco (je sais c'est long))._

Nous sommes au mois de mai, dans le lycée Gold D. Roger, les examens avaient commencé pour les terminales, et oui ils passaient leur bac au mois de mai. Dans la salle 3C, un groupe de personne discuté, un groupe de 4 filles pour être plus précise. Ce groupe était composé de Starla Kuro Ashi, Nico Robin, Nami et Boa Hancock. De quoi discutaient-elles ? Elles élaboraient un plan pour que Sanji et Zoro sortent ensemble, et surtout que Zoro dise à Sanji qu'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble deux fois. Les 4 jeunes femmes proposaient des idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres :

« Je sais ! S'exclama tout d'un coup Starla. On les enferme dans une salle jusqu'à se que Sanji se déclare et que Zoro dise qu'ils l'ont fait !

-Oui, très bonne idée Starla ! Dit Nami.

-Ok, mais on les barricade dans quelle salle ? Demanda Robin.

-Dans la salle de... maths ! Répondit Hancock.

-C'est vrai que Grap est toujours dans la salle des profs entre midi et deux, fit la blonde.

-Ok, mission SZ enclenchée ! » Déclara Nami.

_(Pendant ce temps, sur le toit)._

« Bon les gars, il faut faire quelque chose pour Sanji et Zoro ! C'est plus possible ! Déclara Ace aux 3 autres garçons présents sur le toit. Les 3 autres personnes étaient Trafalgar Law, Le Phénix Marco et Monkey D. Luffy.

-Bah je sais pas, Zoro semble ne pas vouloir parler à Sanji, dit Luffy.

-Idiot ! C'est normal, Sanji ne se souvient pas de se qui s'est passé pendant la fête de Marco, déclara Ace.

-Je dis qu'il faut laisser les filles s'en charger car la dernière fois qu'on a fait ce genre de plan Starla m'a fait la gueule donc non merci très peu pour moi, dit calmement Law.

-Aller Law s'il te plaît, c'est pour Zoro et Sanji. Et puis si notre plan marche, Starla te sautera au cou et à mon avis il y a des chances que ça finisse sous la couette si tu vois ce que je veux dire…, fit Marco avec un sourire pervers. Alors ?

-Tu m'as convaincu, répondit Law avec une lueur perverse dans le regard.

-Bon c'est parti pour trouver un plan ! » Dit joyeusement Luffy. Après 1 heure de réflexion intense, les garçons trouvèrent enfin un plan pour réconcilié Zoro et Sanji.

_(Dans la cour de recréation)._

Sanji était en train de discuter avec Usopp :

« Je te jure ! Le prof a dit que j'étais un génie ! Se pavana Ussop.

-AHAHAHAHAHAH ! Oui le génie du mensonge, mon cher Usopp ! Rigola Sanji.

-Tu rigole enfin ça fait plaisir ! S'exclama Usopp. Dire que ça fait 6 mois que je ne t'ai pas entendu rire mon vieux !

-N'importe quoi ! » Rigola Sanji en rougissant. Non loin d'eux, Zoro était sur un banc entrain de regarder Sanji rigoler. Ça faisait 6 mois que le vert évitait le blond, qu'ils ne se parlaient pas, qu'ils n'avaient pas recouché ensemble et qu'il voulait l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait depuis 4 ans. Le vert en avait marre de cette situation, il voulait la changer le plus vite possible. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Sanji quand Nami apparut devant lui. Zoro dit alors un magnifique : « Dégage espèce de sorcière.

-Non, tu viens avec moi sinon tu es sur de ne plus avoir une seule chance de sortir avec Sanji ! Déclara la rousse avec un sourire mauvais.

-Comment ça ? Te suivre ? Pour aller où ? Demanda le vert.

-Ta gueule ! Tu me suis point ! » Répondit Nami. C'est à contre cœur que Zoro suivit son amie. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de maths. Nami reprit alors la parole : « Il est à l'intérieur ». Puis elle partit, laissant Zoro seul comme un con devant sa salle de maths. Les questions se bousculèrent dans la tête du vert : Qui l'attendait ? Que voulait cette personne ? Pourquoi lui ?

Zoro décida d'entrer. Il se figea quand il vit un jeune homme blond, un peu plus petit que lui, à l'œil bleu océan et aux joues rosies. Ce dernier prit la parole :

« Salut… euh je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Dit Zoro d'un ton plus froid que d'habitude et qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis 6 mois ? Demanda Sanji.

-Je ne t'évite pas sourcils en vrille, répondit tout simplement le vert.

-Ah bon car pour toi ne plus me parler, ne plus vouloir être seul avec moi plus de 5 secondes et ne plus me dire bonjour, ce n'est pas m'éviter, hein ?! Demanda Sanji passablement énerver.

-Euh... » Zoro resta sans voix. Avait-il été aussi froid que ça avec Sanji ? Pourquoi le blond semblait être à deux doigt de pleurer et surtout pourquoi son cœur lui hurlait-il de tout dire, à son ero-cook ? Son ero-cook... Zoro fut coupé dans ses pensé, par un énorme « BOOM ». Sanji et lui voulurent sortir de la salle, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas parce que 4 jeunes femmes les avaient enfermés dans cette putain de salle ! Sanji voulut la défoncer mais fut coupé par Zoro :

« Attend sourcils d'escargot.

-POURQUOI ?! Hurla le blond.

-Parce que...

-Parce que quoi ?! Demanda Sanji.

-Parce que je..., commença le vert.

-Tu ?! Répéta le beau blond.

-PUTAIN MAIS LAISSE MOI PARLER FACE DE CITRON ! Hurla Zoro à deux doigts de la crise de nerf.

-BAH ACCOUCHE TÊTE D'ALGUE ! S'énerva Sanji.

-JE T'AIME SANJI, ON A COUCHÉ ENSEMBLE DÉJÀ DEUX FOIS ! T'ES CONTENT ?! Hurla Zoro d'un coup tellement qu'il était énervé.

-Tu... On... » Sanji ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce que le vert lui avait dit avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. Le blond était énervé et heureux à la fois. Énervé car Zoro ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble non pas une mais deux fois. Et heureux car le vert lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Devant le manque de réaction du blond Zoro prit ça pour un rejet, mais au moment où il allait sortir des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Ces lèvres appartenaient à Sanji. Zoro fut surpris de voir que le blond demanda à approfondir le baiser, le vert ouvrit la bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau pour un baiser enflammé. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sanji avait les bras noués autour du cou de Zoro et le vert avait les mains sur les hanches du blond. Sanji prit la parole « Je t'aime aussi baka marimo. » Zoro sourit comme un idiot et il reprit possession des lèvres de son désormais petit ami, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher maintenant qu'il le tenait enfin.

**FIN**

* * *

_C'est fini merci de m'avoir lu ! Je vais peut être faire un chapitre bonus mais uniquement si vous voulez ! J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu !_

_(Ma __best : Pas de lemon ?_

_Moi : T'en voie un ?_

_Ma best : Non._

_Moi : Donc tu as ta réponse. - -''_

_Ma best : Mais je veux un lemon moi !_

_Moi : Merde ça te va ?_

_Ma best : T'es casse pied !_

_Moi : Non l'auteur ! ) _

_N'hésitai pas à me donné__ votre avis ! Je prends toujours les critiques ! Sur ce, au revoir !_


End file.
